


Business Matters

by Angelique458



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique458/pseuds/Angelique458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa goes to New York for her first internship to her mother's childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

The air conditioning was always set up too low in this building. For some reason he felt uneasy today, the chill spreading through his body like a strange avalanche of suspicion that this day won't go smooth.

None of these inner turmoils was visible on his face. He was sitting behind his desk with the usual unreadable expression, calm and patient. Thin fingers touched the papers on the surface in front of him. The usual paperwork regarding the new project the company will be taking part in, a couple of bills, reports, documents to sign and an envelope? Putting everything else aside and setting today's work on a pile, he bothers to open the drawer of his desk and take out a paper knife. Something he hasn't really used in ages, it was present from a long lost friend even thought it'd be a lie to say he hasn't thought of them for a while. Most of the correspondence were emails or printed emails he rarely got letters especially not personal letters. Sliding the blade inside the envelope he swiftly pulls and rips the seal apart.

With a silent sigh, he leans back on the chair, soft leather feeling good on his body as his eyes focus on the folded paper. It's thick and nice high-quality kind. It would need only a wax seal and you could say it doesn't even fit this century. There weren't many people that would bother with this but the little voice in his head suspects who could be the sender.

His eyes quickly scan the words, written by hand, neat and familiar. When they reach the end his heart almost skips the beat. Almost. Time has numbed most of the feelings he had for the girl but old habits die hard. Catelyn. He hasn't seen her for a long time, years, decades. She married and stayed in London while he ventured to the world and ended up in New York. The city has been his home for many years he worked his career slowly from being a mere administrative worker to this nice cold office, having only the owner of the company above him, being a member of the board, valued, important and rich everything he ever wanted. It was sometimes lonely life but until he reaches the top it needs to stay that way. Anything other would be a distraction. 

Catelyn was a relict of the past. His sin and desire. Girl, he met during school that he fell in love with. It was foolish to think they would ever work out. She came from a different world. Maybe a part of him never recovered from that rejection. It was humiliating and public a ruffle that forced him to flee but a necessary start for his journey. Thinking about all those girls he's been with since none of them even compared with the infatuation that he felt as a young boy back in England. Something he truthfully hasn't think of for a long time and he wasn't sure if it's something he really wants to reminiscence.

The contents of the letter were formal but touched few soft spots. Catelyn is doing well, she has few kids, husband, home. Her daughter just got out of school and is in bad need of experience in the economic field. She has heard he works for a good company, perhaps he could recommend a good position. For the old time's sake.

Nobody would ever ask for such favour. It's just not how the things work here but Petyr can't stop looking at the letter. Curiosity is simply too strong, the nostalgia overwhelming. His teeth bite his bottom lip as he drops the letters on the table and turns on the chair facing the New York skyline. Company's policies are too strict even if he wanted to help this girl. Help. Does he want to help? Or does he just want to meddle in Catelyn's life again? Be connected to her in some way even if it is via her daughter. He wonders what is the girl like. Maybe she looks like her mother.

There is one way. He was adamant to work alone and manage everything on his own. The reason for that was simple, he didn't trust anybody with his business matters. For years they've been offering him help but besides secretary who worked in the building he refused to accept any. If he asked for assistant even fresh graduate there was no way his proposal would be declined. This way her destiny will be in his hands only. He can fire her whenever he needs to. In case this thing gets too boring.

The cold was getting unbearable. He will have to talk to somebody about it.

_Walking on thin ice._

Making that decision can endanger his plans his life goals.

Moments of silence and careful consideration are rewarded with an excitement over his new toy. Pardon, assistant. A sheet of paper appears in front of him and the tip of the pen glides against the surface swiftly. It is a short message. It would be too risky to let anybody know how much has this shaken him. For his standards anyway. He could simply call Catelyn, it would sure be an easy task to find the number but there is something about the distance the letters are keeping.

_Everything is game to him._

Walking outside the office he drops the paper on the table in the entrance hall. "Emilia, send this first class, will you?" Woman's eyes are unsure, he never asked her to do anything for him before but she obeys. "Of course Mr.Baelish."

Petyr leaves the building, heading to one of the many meetings of this day. The sun feels warm on his skin but something is telling him that the office won't be that cold anymore very soon. He thinks of the short message he just wrote and what it will mean.

  
_Send her in, Cat._


	2. The morning

Sansa has never been in a plane like this before. Of course, she has travelled across the Europe a tiny bit with her family or with school but that was it. Her brothers were joking at the airport but hugging her too tightly for her to believe they are excited for the quieter house now and an empty bathroom. She is leaving London a young girl pampered and dependent on her family but will come back a strong independent woman. That's at least what she has repeated herself as the plane took off. She really hoped to get some sleep during the flight but that was lost cause, she was too excited and too scared to even think of falling asleep. Real life dream is coming true. Big city and a new life waiting for her. The internship was not the best choice she could make with her education, it surely doesn't get paid much (if you are lucky, usually it doesn't get paid at all) but the company is great and it was an opportunity she couldn't refuse.

The trip was going smooth so far. She took a cab to the city center and unpacked in the apartment her parents paid for. It was a tiny one but in New York, even that goes to thousands. If she does well during the summer they might hopefully support her a little bit if she decides to stay. Eventually, she will surely get her own career. Everything depended on the work.

All those thoughts were giving her anxiety, her mother didn't tell her much about her future boss. Only that they were childhood friends and that he is a very ambitious person. Sansa hoped some of that could rub on her. She didn't lack dreams and hopes but sometimes struggled with the will to make them happen. This was the first big step and she felt empowered by the fact that she's courageous enough to give it a try in her young age. If it was Arya she would surely handle it better. Despite the quarrels, her sister got into in school she was the one who was able to deal and survive any situation. Can she?

The thing that was occupying her mind the most was her future boss. Googling hasn't revealed as much as she would like to. No real information only a couple of articles all business related didn't shed any light on what kind of man he might be. Does he have a family? A wife?  What if he hates her? What if he hates her mother now? Why are they not friends anymore? She surely doesn't remember any foreign friends visiting them. The suspicions were flowing through her brain and not allowing her to relax for one minute. It was almost as if the picture of the man's face she saw in the article got engraved to her brain. 

Her sleep that night was restless, her body shifting and fidgeting on the bed until her alarm clock rang a couple of hours later. She will blame the jet lag not man's face popping to her mind every five seconds.

  
Quickly hopping out of the bed she showered and chose something to wear. It was very early in the morning but it might take her a while to figure out where the building is. The initial worries from a night before were now replaced with adrenaline in her veins and excitement. One quick glance at the mirror and she was ready.

It didn't take as long as she thought so there was a time to grab a quick coffee before her notification reminded her that the meeting with her employer is only a couple of minutes away. The stress was creeping back up but she didn't allow it to rule her this time.

"It will be fine," she repeated to herself and with those weak words of encouragement Sansa Stark entered the office building. Her heels were clapping on the marble floor but it was barely audible due to the number of people going in and out. They were all wearing designer suits and speaking on their phones or rushing outside to the busy New York streets or vanishing in one of the many elevators.

Her mouth curled in a small smile, soaking the atmosphere. She will thrive. It doesn't matter who is the guy she will be working for. This is her dream and she will make it come true no matter what. 

Finally, she went forward to the lady by the front desk (who seemed to ignore her completely). She was waiting for a chance to announce herself but the woman didn't seem to care. The familiar feeling of anxiety and insecurity was forming in her stomach and lungs again. Maybe the lady has some important phone call or maybe it's the top manager talking to her. Or sick mother. Sansa made up several excuses and awkwardly kept standing in the lobby. Her feet were starting to ache in her heels even though she was used to wearing them and the fitted white shirt suddenly felt too tight on her body. 

Just when she opened her mouth again, promising, this time, her voice will be more adamant and assertive, to announce herself her own name echoed in the room. Not too far from her, making its way through the crowds of people to her ears. She could hear it clearly. A familiar sense of relief came with it. One thing in this wild world that anchored her back to the reality. 

"Sansa!"

 

* * *

  

It took every inch of his will not to go to the JFK airport and meet the girl right away, that's how strong his curiosity was. Maybe he could send his driver, Emilia, anybody to at least go look at her or pick her up but that would surely make him feel even worse. It was as if she was his own personal issue and he has already felt almost jealous of anybody else who saw her in the city before him. Her itinerary (that he asked Cat to send for "scheduling" reasons) was in front of him but he didn't need to look at it anymore. Over the past few weeks, he planned, schemed and checked it so often that he had it memorized.

As expected there was no problem with the company's directives and Sansa could be accepted as an intern. Few people in the personnel department owed him favours anyway so her position was secured.

Surprisingly enough the morning of Sansa's arrival, Petyr was too occupied to let himself think of her properly. It was probably for the best that the problems with the new projects were requiring several meetings with the board and by the time he got back to his office she should already be there. But she wasn't. With an exasperated sigh, he bothered to take the elevator and ask at the front desk what happened. Maybe Cat has changed her mind. The flight was delayed. He knew the latter can't be true because he checked if her flight landed the day it was supposed to. So punctual. So caring. 

Standing patiently in the elevator his face hasn't revealed any of his thoughts and possible worries. It was stoic enough to discourage the co-workers who were trying to lure him into a small talk he wasn't really in a mood for. It was convenient to keep at least semi-friendly relationships with people on the higher positions so he felt obliged to drop few comments about the weather and the bad traffic every now and then.

Seemingly never-ending ride finished with a little ticking sound and opening of the door. As a gentleman (he really wasn't but always made sure he seems to be) he let the ladies leave first and then finally ended up in the lobby of the building.

The moment he stepped out his senses notices who he was looking for. It would be useless to even pretend he didn't see her in the crowd right the way. In the river grey and black, in the flow of the bodies in boring suits and stressed lives there she was. Standing tall and beautiful, her auburn hair looking almost red as the light reflected from it. Young and fresh like a doll with flushed cheeks and rosy lips. The resemblance to her mother was visible but not overwhelming.

Interesting, he thought. For a few minutes, he didn't move and let the girl figure it out. She was pacing in front of the administrative workers obviously a little bit nervous but also determined. That he could admire on her. It was almost amusing how her attempts to talk to the receptionist were ignored. Part of him was enraged as well and he will surely have her fired but he didn't want to interfere right away. Only when he noticed the increasing stress in her body, how it tensed, how her breathing got faster he took the initiative.

Stepping only little bit closer through the crowd, occasionally nodding at the people he knew, finally he has decided to end her suffering.

"Sansa!"

The girl turned immediately her big doe-like eyes sparkling with obvious relief. She thanked the clerk (for nothing) and met him mid-way.

"Mr.Baelish? I am pleased to meet you, mother has told me about you. How did you recognize me?"

"I am pleased to hear she did. I've been here for a while, I dare to say I know the crowds and you my dear stood out."

He doubted that Cat has ever mentioned him before needing a favour but he wouldn't let the girl know. Her body was a little bit tensed, her posture perfect but he could hear how the voice hitches and skips when she talks because of the nerves. Good. Maybe it's smart to be cautious. He is going to have her close, by his side every single day at least for a couple of months after all. That image seemed pleasant in his mind and with the satisfaction, on his lips he gently placed his hand on her lower back leading her towards the elevator.


	3. The Kiss

Sansa followed the man inside the elevator a little bit hesitantly. Pushing her body through the crowd of people that were just leaving, she found out they ended up in it alone. Petyr didn't seem to be bothered by the fact actually, she couldn't figure how is he feeling about having her around at all. Now standing next to him in almost silence she had finally the opportunity to notice her future boss properly. He was supposedly bit younger than her mother but despite that there were grey streaks in his hair, his suit was well-fitted and nicely tailored, mirroring the contours of his body like it's second skin. She had to admit it really suited him. Glancing down at her own clothes she felt really plain in her boring black and white outfit all of sudden.

Completely lost in her thoughts and analyses of Petyr's fashion sense she didn't notice that she's been staring at him for quite a while. Only when her eyes looked up and met the gaze of the men standing next to her she snapped out of her daydreaming.

_Oh no. He noticed me looking like a schoolgirl. Stop being so unprofessional Sansa._

"You seem a little bit nervous." He spoke in a low voice but his stare didn't linger on the girl for too long and returned back to focus on the door of the elevator. Sansa felt like mouse sharing a cage with a cat. There was this smirk almost always present on his face that she couldn't properly define, it made her feel wary. Her mother knew this guy, he won't hurt her right?

"I am just a little bit tired. New York is pretty big I almost lost my way in the subway," she confessed hoping that is sufficient explanation for her presence for now.   
  
It was also the truth. She had to leave the house 2 hours earlier to make sure she will find the building and get there in time. Bless google maps but not even that's useful when you sit on a train heading the opposite direction.

Petyr didn't have time to react or he didn't want to but Sansa would never find out which. Little ring noise alerted them that they reached the floor. The office of Petyr Baelish was located on one of the upper floors in the building and so was her future workplace now. He waited for her to step out first and nonchalantly caught up with her to guide her through the corridor and open the door.

Sansa walked in slowly as the feeling of a bird trapped in a cage was getting stronger and stronger. Her heart pounded against her chest but she told herself it's because she never had a serious job before, she was never this far away from home where consequences of her actions will be her only. This was her dream and she begged mother and father to arrange this too much to be able to go home without feeling like a loser. She was always the sheltered and protected one. Never felt like rebelling against her parents. There was no reason to, all she ever wanted was simply given to her. Until now. 

"Take a seat, my dear, you look really pale. I don't want to explain to your mother why you passed out on your first day. She might think I didn't treat you well. "

Now he smirked properly and took his place on the opposite side of the table. 

Sansa frowned. She was scared and yes she was inexperienced but she is no child. Fainting? That is the feeling she was giving off? Of a damsel in distress? The joke or teasing (she wasn't sure how Mr.Baelish meant it) got her blood boiling. Her tongue could be sharp too but this wasn't a good time for it. Not yet. However, the last thing she needs is to him gossip about her to her mother. God knows Cat would jump on a first plane and drag her home or even worse - her dad.

She decided to ignore the comment and change the topic. 

"You are very kind but I feel well. I would like to see my workplace first. Will I be here in this office with you?"

Her chin rose as she looked around the room, it reminded her one of father's old libraries rather than a modern office she'd expect in NYC. Observing the walls she let her voice resonate in the room. It was still soft and not as assertive as she wanted it to be but it was a progress.

"Yes. Since now we will be sharing this _little_ space. The desk by the library is going to be yours."

He said that with an amusement like this entire thing is only a game for him. Especially the emphasis on the words little and yours was giving a lot away. Sansa made a mental note to ask other employees about girls that worked here before her once she befriends them. Part of her felt like she should scold herself for being so suspicious. Maybe she is just imagining things. 

Sansa didn't have to turn to see that Baelish is looking at her. It was like his sight was glued on her body and she felt it everywhere. Eying every inch of her, observing her delicate movements, noticing how her breasts press against the buttoned shirt, how the shirt tucked to the skirt emphasizes her thin waist and how the skirt firmly fits around her hips and butt. She was aware of all of this and the realization made chills run down her spine. It was hard to say if she was creeped out or excited. Since her last very pitiful ex-boyfriend, she found herself avoiding most boys. There was no point when she knew she is leaving anyway. There were still texts in her phone from Joffrey, one nastier than the other that discouraged her from seeking a new guy in her life. However, when a man of such power in such position gave her attention, it was undoubtedly flattering. Maybe this will be her way of having a crush on a professor (which her college experience didn't provide).

On the other hand, she needs to show she is not scared of him right away if this thing is supposed to somehow work. On top of that, this is the place where her new self will be born and it's time to start. With a smile on her face, she shifted in the chair to face Petyr crossing her legs. 

"I need to thank you again for taking me in. I will try my best." 

Sansa was filling the room with her presence, beautiful and smart but still a little bit naive, not realizing how strongly is her proximity influencing Baelish. This wasn't common for him and she couldn't know but the man himself was very aware of how unusual this situation is. Maybe the fear of getting too distracted by the pretty face that reminded him a woman he so dearly wanted decades ago will complicate his life.

Sansa was succeeding in her plans without even realizing it. In her head, she was scared and worried but her not-so-covered innocence and obvious attempts to try to appear older and wiser were just what was making her so attractive. She was motivated and pretty and that meant willing to learn. Enough for Baelish to give her a chance.

"I certainly don't doubt that," he spoke while tilting a little bit closer, devouring the presence of his new assistant with every look. "There are many things indeed I need help with." 

It was very fortunate that he settled the important business deals before she came. Now, he has all the time he needs to figure out what to do with her. It was a game too important and exciting to be played hastily. Sansa's expression was still obviously showing signs of an effort to appear content. 

"Come here, Sansa. I will show you what you'll do for me today."

The girl stood up and smoothed her hands on her skirt while walking around the table and then stopping next to his chair. Her fingers touched and played with the braid her hair was locked in and without even realizing it, she messed the hair elastic. It felt like the situation lasted way longer than it truly did when the braid ended up falling apart and a waterfall of reddish brown hair fell over her shoulder. Petyr pretended not to see it and pulled documents from the binder. Sansa leaned her hand on the edge of the chair and bent forward to see better. Her eyes were fully focused on the financial reports, she was trying to read as much as she could so the work he will surely soon assign her will be easy for her. 

Petyr pretended not to see it and pulled documents from the binder. Sansa followed the example and didn't do anything to distract from her clumsiness. The palm of her hand pressed on the edge of the table to anchor herself before she bent forward to see better. Her eyes were fully focused on the financial reports, she was trying to read as much as she could so the work he will surely soon assign her will be easy for her. 

Petyr's head tilted upwards meeting her jawline. Up this close he could see every single freckle on her skin, her parted lips and thick lashes brushing down her rosy cheeks. There was no person like that, like Sansa, that he ever craved so abruptly and so much. 

Sansa has immediately noticed that there are no more words about finances coming from his lips. The sudden silence made her look to the side at his face. She felt frozen and petrified. Did she do anything wrong? Is she too close?

Her eyes met his greenish ones. She thought that he looks handsome for a man his age or maybe it's the suit. Quickly scolding herself for such thoughts she gathered the strength and opened her mouth to ask what is wrong.

"Mr.Baelish..?"

Her voice came weak, her sentence unfinished as his hand grabbed her waist seemingly out of nowhere, pulling her closer to him. She was surprised and didn't know how to react, it would surely be appropriate to push him off but for some reason, she couldn't. Only boy she ever dated was Joffrey and he fortunately never got too far. He cross other boundries so much that it made up for it thousand times. All her experience could be summed by a few hesitant kisses. 

There was something so exciting about this and her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't listen to her brain at all. Not this time. Shivers were running down her body that was reacting on its own and prompting her to open her mouth more. She did it, lips trembling against him until a soft moan came out and she felt his tongue taste her. He was really good kisser and she only clumsy one.

After a while she finally came to her senses and pulled back, her hair messy around her face. Her bottom teeth sunk into her lip as she stepped a little bit back worried and unsure what will happen next. 


End file.
